


Mind How You Roam

by ottermo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ark Program is designed to help troubled youths readjust to normal life - mainly, it seems, by letting them loose on a remote Scottish island to 'reconnect with themselves'. Whatever that means. </p><p>Clarke's already warned Wells to expect a lot of sarcastic text updates as she tries to endure 12 weeks of enforced healing. </p><p>Bellamy's just looking for a way to make sure his little sister doesn't get into any trouble. </p><p>They have no further ambitions, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind How You Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern AU, because I am trash, and because I just got back from a remote Scottish island.  
> So yes, they are all British here. The strain of pretending to be American is too much for my meagre brain.
> 
> I'm mainly writing this as a distraction for myself as I wait for the UK broadcast of the season 3 finale, so please...lower your expectations, if you have any, and enjoy the ride.
> 
> (Oh, and this first chapter is in texting format, just because. The rest probably won't be.)

**_Wells:_** what colour is your coach?

 ** _Clarke:_** go back to sleep, Wells. It is literally the night.

 ** _Wells:_** no for real, what colour

 ** _Clarke:_** you know what I was thinking to myself when I got up at 3am to get on this hellmobile?   
I was thinking, at least Wells is fast asleep.  
I was imagining you peacefully snoring away in ur star wars duvet. It helped.   
Now you’re ruining it all by texting me

 ** _Wells:_** Ok firstly I don’t snore   
and also what colour is the hellmobile

 ** _Clarke:_** are you dream texting? why does this matter

 ** _Wells:_** is it dark blue?

 ** _Clarke:_** honestly I don’t remember. As I have mentioned….it is the night. Sleep time for all Wellses. And also all Clarkes if people weren’t texting them hint hint hint hint hint

 ** _Wells:_** dark blue, registration number KM10 OJR??

 ** _Clarke:_** what are you doing   
why must I endure this

 ** _Wells:_** look out of the back window

 ** _Clarke:_** haha… you are not following us don’t even pretend

 ** _Wells:_** look out

 ** _Clarke:_** can’t. Too many people behind me

 ** _Wells:_** I know you’re sitting at the back   
Even if I couldn’t see you   
We’ve literally sat at the back of every coach for every school trip of our entire lives

 ** _Clarke:_** Soooo

 ** _Wells:_** Because you will only ever sit at the back   
So I have to overdose on travel sickness pills

 ** _Clarke:_** Pretty sure you have never actually overdosed but ok. Where is this going wells

 ** _Wells:_** I know you’re sitting at the back  
And I know you have your hair in a braid

 ** _Clarke:_** How many sleepovers have we had in our lives   
You know I sleep in a braid  
And when I get up at 3am  
The braid stays put

 ** _Wells:_** Turn aroundddd

 ** _Clarke:_** Nooooo

 ** _Wells:_** clarkeeeee

 ** _Clarke:_** this is clearly just a ‘made you look’ thing?? and I don’t understand why because it’s not like you’re even going to know that I did it

 ** _Wells:_** so you have nothing to lose

 ** _Clarke:_** ok fine. You strange strange boy

 ** _Wells:_** (・.・)ノ

 ** _Clarke:_** ………….wells   
What is this   
Is your dad trying to flag the coach down????? Did my mum change her mind omg

 ** _Wells:_** nah

 ** _Clarke:_** ???

 ** _Wells:_** My dad got me on the program

 ** _Clarke:_** what!!!

 ** _Wells:_** someone pulled out last minute yesterday

 ** _Clarke:_** haha ok ok  
You are not seriously saying that you  
Wells Jaha   
Whose name even my phone knows to capitalise because you are just so Correct  
The most together person on this earth  
Actually got on the busey program

 ** _Wells:_** I am seriously saying that   
You think I would let them send you to straight camp alone??

 ** _Clarke:_** ok.. It is NOT straight camp  
Of all the things my mum is worried about   
Lexa ain’t one   
She liked lexa

 ** _Wells:_** i thought she listed it among your troubling phases on the admission forms

 ** _Clarke:_** she was gonna  
But I think just to make up the numbers  
I pointed out that I had enough other issues and if she put Lexa on there I would never speak to her again

 ** _Wells:_** fair enough

 ** _Clarke:_** !!!!!!   
I forgot to tell you  
You were on the list

 ** _Wells:_** As a troubling phase????????  
But I am a delight!!

 ** _Clarke:_** I knoowww   
Not you as a person   
But our fight was on the list   
Bc she was so weirded out by us not talking for 2 days lmao

 ** _Wells:_** hahahahahaha

 ** _Clarke:_** it was weird to be fair  
Let’s never do it again

 ** _Wells:_** deal

 ** _Clarke:_** BUT BACK TO YOU  
how did you get a space  
Did your dad write “my son is too good for this earth. Too pure. Why does he never do anything wrong like the normal children. I fear his mind is much troubled”

 ** _Wells:_** haha no

 ** _Clarke:_** then???

 ** _Wells:_** ok before I tell you this   
Let’s just remember that 3 months is a long time  
And 6 of those weeks were going to be at school?? Without you???  
And I thought your mum put lexa on the list  
And I wasnt gonna be able to live next door to her all summer if she had sent you to straight camp

 ** _Clarke:_** oh god  
What did you do

 ** _Wells:_** I set fire to the tree  
Yesterday

 ** _Clarke:_** ……the tree

 ** _Wells:_** the tree

 ** _Clarke:_** the school tree??????? Our literal childhood in vegetable form????????????

 ** _Wells:_** ok let’s remember that you hate it  
It has too many faces

 ** _Clarke:_** Just because I hate something doesn’t mean it has to burn!

 ** _Wells:_** it had to make a statement  
I had to force my dad into a rash decision   
I’m not saying I’m proud of it

 ** _Clarke:_** wow ok  
But I can’t believe your dad didn’t see right through this scheme   
'Oh suddenly my son is acting horrendously out of character. I will send him to the same place his best friend is going. This is a good punishment’ No one is that oblivious haha

 ** _Wells:_** I may have told him you were the student who dropped out

 ** _Clarke:_** huh

 ** _Wells:_** there had to be some reason I knew about the free slot   
Besides me hacking their database   
That would have been frowned upon. And not in the way that gets you sent to summer camp

 ** _Clarke:_** I didn’t know you knew how to hack stuff

 ** _Wells:_** technically I had help

 ** _Clarke:_** from who? Who is your secret wizard friend

 ** _Wells:_** I don’t know their name. It was all online and is not important to this story

 ** _Clarke:_** you are having secret liaisons with an Internet hacker  
That is now the story   
Why does my phone capitalise Internet fgs

 ** _Wells:_** ok not liaisons  
It was just on a forum  
I asked how it would theoretically be done   
And turns out they had already got in  
To the exact same database  
Someone they know is in the program and they were trying to get them off

 ** _Clarke:_** did it work?

 ** _Wells:_** I don’t know   
We didn’t talk again after that

 ** _Clarke:_** boring  
Maybe they got their friend out  
And that was the space you filled

 ** _Wells:_** oh maybe!

 ** _Clarke:_** okay but anyway  
Your dad is gonna find out that i’m not at home???  
Like he will probably find out later this actual day that I’m not the one who dropped out

 ** _Wells:_** nah  
He’s going to LA   
for 5 weeks

 ** _Clarke:_** oh

 ** _Wells:_** so in a way  
Getting me on the program means he doesn’t have to check on me as much

 ** _Clarke:_** hahaha as much  
So the hourly updates will be every two hours

 ** _Wells:_** probably   
We had a loooong talk about disappointments and acting responsibly and how he knows it’s been hard since mum and blah blah blah

 ** _Clarke:_** ew

 ** _Wells:_** I said I really felt like if I was able to spend the summer reflecting on the simpler aspects of life and freeing my mind from stress (like maybe in the Ark program Clarke was going to go on before Abby changed her mind) then I would be able to stop myself next time the urge to burn a tree arose in my mind.  
I would gain inner peace and the skills to maintain it

 ** _Clarke:_** omg wells

 ** _Wells:_** it was actually longer and worse than that but you get the picture

 ** _Clarke:_** did you turn on the water works

 ** _Wells:_** I don’t know what you’re talking about  
I have never done that

 ** _Clarke:_** hahahaha

 ** _Wells:_** lol yeah desperate times call for desperate measures

 ** _Clarke:_** hahahahaha aww

 ** _Wells:_** But since it isn’t straight camp and you would rather I hadn’t killed the tree should I just ask him to turn round?

 ** _Clarke:_** OBVIOUSLY NOT  
I thought this summer was going to be the literal worst  
Now it’s gonna be the literal worst WITH ADDED WELLS

 ** _Wells:_** ouch

 ** _Clarke:_** No I mean that as a good thing!  
It’s still gonna suck and I’m still gonna hate the whole psychotherapy …everything   
But   
I got my Wellington boot!!   
Why is there no Wellington boot emoji  
That is tragic

 ** _Wells:_** ok that phrase is banned until September

 ** _Clarke:_** why???

 ** _Wells:_** sigh  
How come you are the one named after a shoe shop  
But I am the one who suffers the footwear nicknames

 ** _Clarke:_** because I am hilarious

 ** _Wells:_** not true

 ** _Clarke:_** and you love me

 ** _Wells:_** true

 ** _Clarke:_** and nothing is stopping you from making your own nickname based on clark’s the shoe shop but really who would understand what you were talking about. It would be so contrived

 ** _Wells:_** I could just call you shoe shop

 ** _Clarke:_** Technically you could

 ** _Wells:_** in fact that is happening from now. Shoeshop Griffin

 ** _Clarke:_** I’m glad we have reached the point in our friendship where you can share your creative side with me   
It only took 16 years

 ** _Wells:_** you should see what I’m planning for when we’re 32

 ** _Clarke:_** hahahaha counting down the days

 ** _Wells:_** knew it

 ** _Clarke:_** aww the little girl sitting next to me is crying  
Should I talk to her   
I’m gonna talk to her

 ** _Wells:_** obviously

 ** _Clarke:_** she is 12!!!!! What is this  
Who sends a 12 year old away for 3 months  
Can you even imagine omg

 ** _Wells:_** Wow

 ** _Clarke:_** oh she’s an orphan   
Even so!!!!

 ** _Wells:_** are you live texting me your conversation? Way to be committed and comforting

 ** _Clarke:_** I’m being subtle ok she has no idea

 ** _Wells:_** I will survive a few minutes of listening to my dad ignore me   
Go be mama bear  
Report back later

 ** _Clarke:_** ok

 ** _Wells:_** my dad just pointed out that we will be apart for my mum’s anniversary for the first time ever wow  
Maybe I didn’t think this through  
This actually sucks…..   
Stupid tree   
Ughhh  
Anyway what is bear cub’s name

 ** _Clarke:_** I’m back  
She’s taking a nap  
She had a nightmare but she’s still really sleepy so I just talked to her for a bit   
Awww Wellsssss  
I just caught up on the other messages   
:( I’m sorry :(

 ** _Wells:_** It’s not your fault

 ** _Clarke:_** Because of me though…otherwise you would be at home for your mum’s day

 ** _Wells:_** It’s only a calendar date   
It doesn’t really mean anything now

 ** _Clarke:_** it does!   
Ok you know  
When we are there prancing through the fields or whatever it is we’re meant to do while we’re healing our minds   
We’ll find a really beautiful spot  
And we’ll make a little memorial thing on your mum’s day and take flowers and stuff   
What you say

 ** _Wells:_** That would be nice :)

 ** _Clarke:_** :* :* :* :*

 ** _Wells:_** so tell me about bear cub

 ** _Clarke:_** Her name’s Charlotte. She gets bad dreams a lot   
Her parents died a year ago   
That’s about all I know

 ** _Wells:_** aww

 ** _Clarke:_** how many people in this project do you think have one or more dead parents   
Like that’s 4 just between the three of us

 ** _Wells:_** Are you stereotyping orphans right now  
You, a half orphan

 ** _Clarke:_** nooo I’m just wondering  
Scientifically  
If it’s not dead parents then I bet there are loads of messy divorces   
Parents suck is what I’m saying

 ** _Wells:_** Your dad didn’t suck Clarke

 ** _Clarke:_** neither did your mum, obviously. Let me rephrase. Parents are the cause of a lot of issues   
One of them is dying   
But there are loads of others

 ** _Wells:_** True  
So ok. Since I am not on the hellmobile I’m relying on you to give me the lowdown   
Otherwise I am at a serious disadvantage  
Everyone else knows what each other looks like half asleep and I don’t

 ** _Clarke:_** hahahahahaha vital info  
But ok well on my other side is..a girl  
Dark hair   
Super pretty

 ** _Wells:_** oh yep I can see the back of her head   
What about the guy next to her

 ** _Clarke:_** Oh his name is Adam  
Or atom?? Tbh I will have to ask him to spell it because I’m not sure which

 ** _Wells:_** Well at least Adam is an actual name?

 ** _Clarke:_** haha true but it sounded like atom the first time   
He seems cool. But the girl isn’t happy about sitting next to him haha  
From eavesdropping it seems like someone more or less paid him to look after her   
There’s another guy in front of them who’s also supposed to be babysitting her   
But he’s been talking on the phone this whole time   
To someone called Brian I think. Oh kissing noises down the phone, nice

 ** _Wells:_** another taker for straight camp?

 ** _Clarke:_** it is nottttt straight camp  
Not while I’m around ^__^

 ** _Wells:_** Hahahahaha   
Have you done a hot boys/hot girls tally yet

 ** _Clarke:_** No but it seems fairly equal  
So next to phone guy is very cute long haired guy  
We already introduced ourselves   
He’s called Finn and I’m called blushing mess

 ** _Wells:_** That was fast

 ** _Clarke:_** haha yeah but nah. I’m reasonably sure he has a girlfriend. Otherwise who is the cutie on his phone lock screen

 ** _Wells:_** Who indeed

 ** _Clarke:_** I’m gonna ask   
Huh  
He said they broke up but he just hasn’t been able to change his lock screen   
Is that endearing or yuck?

 ** _Wells:_** Depends

 ** _Clarke:_** On what?

 ** _Wells:_** I have no idea but 'depends’ is always a good response when it’s you and this stuff

 ** _Clarke:_** Hahaha   
Ok so in front of me and Charlotte there is another pair of guys   
Who are either BFFs or just BFs, I can’t actually tell   
Ooh, Finn is talking to them, i'ma listen and get their names  
Jasper and Monty   
Monty is Asian, jasper is white, but they introduced themselves as brothers so ok   
Not sure if adoption or just what they call each other

 ** _Wells:_** or half siblings?

 ** _Clarke:_** maybe   
Oh nope they met at school  
And got arrested together, nice   
I assume not on the same day they met

 ** _Wells:_** What for

 ** _Clarke:_** Something to do with drugs

 ** _Wells:_** Hardcore…

 ** _Clarke:_** Right, you better up your game, treeburner   
Nah but they seem really sweet   
I can’t really see much past them  
There’s a blonde girl in front of Monty   
But I can only see her hair

 ** _Wells:_** is the other coach in front of yours?

 ** _Clarke:_** There are two coaches now??

 ** _Wells:_** I’m just assuming. I mean there are 100 spaces on this program. And your one doesn’t look big enough for 100 people

 ** _Clarke:_** Wells the mathematician strikes again

 ** _Wells:_** Can’t help it, it just happens

 ** _Clarke:_** Maybe the other one is further ahead  
Or it’s coming from somewhere further north? Idk

 ** _Wells:_** Oh true  
Or else there are other people being hand delivered by parents

 ** _Clarke:_** I still can’t believe you’re really coming ahhh this is the best  
As in the best thing that could have happened in this situation  
Ngl if your surprise had been to convince my mum not to send me that would have been better

 ** _Wells:_** Just a genius, not a miracle worker

 ** _Clarke:_** You’ll do :* :*

 ** _Wells:_** :) :* :*

 ** _Clarke:_** Are you not tired  
My eyes keep shutting of their own accord

 ** _Wells:_** Wide awake but it’s a long way…. Probably will fall asleep sooner or later

 ** _Clarke:_** It is still the night. why did we leave so earlyyyyyy

 ** _Wells:_** I looked online, the ferry only goes across at 9am, 1pm and 6pm  
So I guess we’re looking at catching it at 1

 ** _Clarke:_** Stupid ferry. Stupid night  
Charlotte looks so peaceful

 ** _Wells:_** Go to sleep, Shoeshop

 ** _Clarke:_** hahahaha

 ** _Wells:_** text again when you wake up

 ** _Clarke:_** I’ma sleep for a thousand years  
Wellsssss

 ** _Wells:_** Yessss

 ** _Clarke:_** Thank you  
For burning a tree so you could come with me

 ** _Wells:_**  :) :) 

 ** _Clarke:_** You are the actual best

 ** _Wells:_** So are you, duh  
That’s why I did it

 ** _Clarke:_** <3 <3 <3  
See you soon

 ** _Wells:_** <3 <3 <3


End file.
